


how did 14 years of my life lead me to making this (mcyt oneshots)

by AsiniePerson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Probably Everyone Needs a Hug uh, Sapnap Angst, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), georgenap brainrot OH NO, im tired im doing this later, ive fallen too deep into the rabbit hole, oneshots, please request im desperate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson
Summary: TITLE.just like in the desc of my techno angst oneshots, I used to have a oneshot book on wattpad but stopped using it, as always, info on first chapter :)orjust other ideas I have that were originally gonna be a book on wattpad that isn't techno angstalso: these are personas, not the real people. that's weirdchamp.
Kudos: 6





	how did 14 years of my life lead me to making this (mcyt oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing with my life lol

hi! 

uh

so I have some left over motivation!

I will do shipping oneshots, also! Platonic ones are also appreciated

here's who I will accept ship requests with and not accept ship requests with:

Will Accept:

Wilbur Soot

Dream

GeorgeNotfound

Sapnap

BadBoyHalo 

Skeppy

Fundy

& more! (I forgot the rest smh)

Unsure:

Technoblade (has stated that shipping is cringe but that's all he has ever said), will most likely not do ship oneshots with him

Quackity (This is only with QuackHalo, SapKarlity, Sapity, and all that lol), will most likely not do ship oneshots with him

Awesamdude (hasn't stated his boundaries yet), will maybe do ship oneshots with him?

Ponk (same reason as Sam), will maybe do ship oneshots with him?

Will Not Accept:

Eret

A6D (no, this is not because of the drama. I never have watched the man tho, sorry.)

JSchlatt

TommyInnit

Tubbo

Ranboo

Purpled 

& more.. my dumbass at one am forgot again

as always, platonic stuff is always okay! I am (almost) open to everything except:

smut

x readers, x oc's 

boys in skirts,dresses or stuff (This actually depends on my mood, eret is always an exception lol)

trans stuff (im not transphobic! I just don't know how to write it..)

there may be more but I forgot again smh

you're free to project into your request also! I don't do every request in order because well, I always do the projecting ones first.

EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE VERY OOC, I WARN YOU!

I like Sapnap Angst, DreamNap, GeorgeNap, DreamNotNap, and AwesamPonk. I like Techno Angst but that's my other oneshot book

I think that's it.. go and request!


End file.
